sillyszexalfandomcom-20200215-history
Downsized Downsizer of Downsizeness
Downsized Downsizer of Downsizeness is a character and the main antagonist in Silly's Zexal and Silly's Yu-Gi-Oh!. He is the leader of Team Downsize and wants to downsize Ugly Hair Man and his friends and rule Zexal with an aluminum fist. While attempting to operate a mysterious machine under Team Downsize HQ, he accidentally cloned himself. The clone went to Domino City and started a new branch of Team Downsize there. History Silly's Zexal He tried to destroy Whale Week and formed a temporary alliance with Doc Stretchy Head to do so. However, Lily and Penny were able to stop him and the rest of Team Downsize. (Week o' Whale) He later attempted to get toons terminated with Spoofer, but that plan also failed when Ugly Hair Man destroyed it with a cheese gun. (The Pit of Spoofer Doom) A while later, he built a giant ray gun to downsize Ugly Hair Man and his friends, although he only succeeded in downsizing Ugly Hair Man. His plan failed again when Lily beat him up. (A Very SHOCKING Episode) On Halloween, Downsized Downsizer of Downsizeness is informed of Whale's death by Ugly Hair Man, and goes with his huge army of Downsizer Grunts to go get revenge on who did it, as he wants to downsize him. He and his army were crushed when Doc Stretchy Head's castle collapsed on them, but was revived by the explosion of Metrix's Tower. (Whaleoween) Later he tried to steal all of the food in Zexal and succeeded, but accidentally fell into a shredder destroying all the food. (Cookie Thief) His next plan was to cheat Ash the Fatty's hot dog eating contest by spiking the hot dogs with Oilmonade, which is poisonous to humans, so he could earn the free mansion and submarine. He won, but was fooled by Ash the Fatty's trick, when the prizes turned out to be fake and he was left with a bag of brussel sprouts. (HOT DOGS) The night before Christmas, Downsized Downsizer of Downsizeness refuses to give the rest of Team Downsize off for Christmas, and is taken on a wild ride by Jack Skellington and his employees, making him reconsider. (A Zexal Carol) Afterwards, Downsized Downsizer of Downsizeness and Team Downsize found out about Whale obtaining the counting stars and participated in the huge fight for them, along with their rivals, Team Cash, and other villains. None of them succeeded and the counting stars were destroyed. (Counting Stars) Downsized Downsizer of Downsizeness used Spoofer again to trick toons into using private servers, but Ugly Hair Man defeated it again. (Spoofer's Revenge) When the Berries invaded the Real World, Downsized Downsizer of Downsizeness was one of the many characters from the Zub to help stop them. He also encountered his real world counterpart. After it was over, he picked up the Flipontic Gear which Flip. and he's not a scientist. dropped by accident. (Rise of the Berries) Downsized Downsizer of Downsizeness' next plan was to make all the potato chips in Heartland City go stale. He nearly succeeded and destroyed the machine so Ugly Hair Man couldn't reverse the chips, but he didn't know that Ash the Fatty already reversed it. After he was defeated, he placed the Flipontic Gear in a machine in a secret lab under Team Downsize HQ. It activated a test tube, although it failed and ended up cloning him. (Stale Chips) Silly's Yu-Gi-Oh! Downsized Downsizer of Downsizeness and his new clone decided it would be a good idea to start another branch of Team Downsize in Domino City. After the new Team Downsize kidnapped Mokuba and downsized the Game Shop, Kaiba and Yami dueled Downsized Downsizer of Downsizeness and won. (Downsize Duel in Domino!) Appearances Silly's Zexal *1. Week o' Whale *2. The Pit of Spoofer Doom *3. Sole Stealer! *4. A Very SHOCKING Episode *5. In The End *6. Whaleoween *7. Turkey Farm *8. Cookie Thief *9. HOT DOGS *10. A Zexal Carol *11. Counting Stars *12. Spoofer's Revenge *13. Unhappy Valentine's Day *14. The Taco Tragedy *15. Rise of the Berries *16. Stale Chips *17. Don't Be A Baby *18. The Date Silly's Yu-Gi-Oh! *1. Downsize Duel in Domino! *2. Tricky Treat Duels Deck Trivia *Downsized Downsizer of Downsizeness' clone's numbers are counterfeited. *Downsized Downsizer of Downsizeness, along with Silly and Lily are the only characters that appear in every episode of Silly's Zexal. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Team Downsize Category:Original Characters Category:Cogs Category:ToonTown characters